Menteuse, menteuse
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Lily Evans, meilleure élève de sa promotion, rate sa potion ! Suite à cette catastrophe, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut plus mentir ! Et là c'est une vraie catastrophe, surtout quand un certain James Potter n'est pas loin !


_**Disclamer: **Tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à moi :D _

_**Résumé: **Lily, meilleure élève de sa promotion, rate sa potion et, suite à cela, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut plus mentir ! C'est une double catastrophe, surtout quand un certain James Potter n'est pas loin_

_(J'oubliais, les pensées de Lily sont en italiques)_

_**Note de l'auteuze: **Bonjour à toutes (tous) ! Depuis longtemps j'avais envie de faire un JamesLily Et, ce matin alors que je devais bosser j'ai eu une idée et j'ai pas pu me mettre à bosser avant d'avoir mit l'idée sur papier XD J'suis pas un exemple à suivre, je sais mais que voulez vous … on ne se refait pas ! Alors, j'ai eu l'idée en me rappelant d'un film qui s'appelle menteur, menteur … j'ai juste prit l'idée principale pour la mettre à la sauce poudlarienne :D Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, et puis j'adore les review XD ! _

**_Meuteuse, menteuse_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« BOUM ! »

_Oh … mon … Dieu ! Merde !_

« Longdubat ! », s'exclama le professeur Slughorn. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un … ». Mais, l'honorable professeur de potion s'arrêta sur sa lancée quand, une fois la fumée dissipée, il aperçut Lily Evans, le visage penaud, toute trempée.

Un silence complet s'installa dans le cachot. Personne ne parla … pas même les Serpentards qui, en temps normal, auraient sauté sur l'occasion pour ridiculiser les Gryffondors.

Lily Evans … LA meilleure élève de Poudlard venait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de rater sa potion !

_Oh nom d'un scrout à pétard ! J'ai … raté … ma … potion ! J'ai raté ma potion, merlin dites-moi que c'est Longdubat qui l'a raté mais pas moi … Nooon, c'est pas lui, c'est moi ! Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, …. Aaaaaah !_

« Miss Evans ? », lui demanda le professeur de potion, complètement abasourdi.

_…_

« Oui ? », lui répondit la préfète en chef, encore plus étonnée que son professeur.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à votre potion ? »

_Oh, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Si je lui dit que j'ai confondu les yeux de chèvre avec ceux d'un serpent, ça va être ma fête. Adieu Lily … Allez ma vieille, un petit mensonge ! C'est facile, t'es douée dedans. Imagine que tu as Pétunia ou Potter devant toi !_

« Hem, vous savez, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. », lança t-elle d'un ton presque désinvolte.

_QUOI ? J'voulais pas dire ça moi ! Oh, non, il va retirer des points à Gryffondor et je vais avoir des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est la catastrooooophe !_

« Pardon ? », lui lança son professeur, surpris du commentaire de son élève préférée.

_Dit: « Rien monsieur. » Allez, dit le ! _

« Je disais tout simplement que cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. », continua t-elle tout naturellement.

_Oh merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?. C'est pas inscrit Potter ni Black sur mon front, si ? Non, alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi !_

« Miss Evans, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? », lui demanda le maître de potion en lui passant une main devant les yeux.

_Non, non, non, non, non, non, … Je ne vais PAS bien !_

« Non, professeur, je ne vais pas bien. Non, mais regardez vous-même. La salle de classe est d'une puanteur … et, pour une fois, Black et Potter n'y sont pour rien. Vous vous êtes lavé ce matin, professeur ? », continua t-elle à moitié sérieuse.

_J'ai dit quoi ? Je le pensais mais c'est pas des trucs à dire ça ! Oh merde, merde, merde merde …Y devient tout rouge Slughorn. MAYDAY, MAYDAY, HELP, AU SECOOOOOUUUR !_

"Miss Evans … Dehors ! Deux-cent points en moins à Gryffondor, une semaine de retenue et par Merlin, Potter, emmenez Miss Evans à l'infirmerie !"

OoOoOoO

Lily et James sortirent du cachot en silence.

« Joli coup. », commenta James.

Lily grogna en réponse, préférant ne rien dire d'irréparable. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas mentir et là, elle se retrouvait seule avec Potter ! Potter, Le Potter, celui qui lui avait demandé au moins 4352 fois de sortir avec lui pendant leurs six années communes à Poudlard. Et, elle lui avait répondu 4352 fois non ! Et maintenant, qui sait ce qu'elle allait lui répondre s'il le lui demandait ?

_Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non et encore non !_

« La ferme ! »

« Hein ? », lui fit très intelligemment la voix de James. « Mais j'ai rien dis ! », s'exclama t-il. « Vraiment Evans, … t'es sérieusement atteinte ! »

« C'est pas moi qui pose toujours la même question à une fille tout en connaissant la réponse qu'elle lui donnera, Potter ! », railla Lily.

James soupira: « Et je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu avoues que tu ais des sentiments pour moi. »

« Même pas en rêve, Potter. »

« Tu veux sortir avec moi , Tu veux sortir avec moi , Tu veux sortir avec moi , Tu veux sortir avec moi , … »

Lily se boucha les oreille et cria: « Silencio ! » et la voix de James se tut.

« Tu vois Potter, Je suis devant un énooorme dilemme. Cette potion … me fait dire toute la vérité et rien QUE la vérité. Pose-moi ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois cette question et je t'avakederarise ! Je t'enlève se sort et tu ferme ta belle gueule, compris ! James hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

_Mauvais signe ce regard là, il ne posera pas ZE question mais j'ai peur des questions qu'il pourrait poser._

Mais Lily n'avait pas le choix, elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme cela. Elle retira donc le sort: « Finite Incantatem. »

Comme prévu, James ne lui posa pas l'ultimatum mais le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long.

« Lily… », commença James. « Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? »

« Mais bien sur. », grinça Lily.

_Mince, j'avais raison d'avoir peur de ses questions … qu'est-ce qu'il va me demander d'autre encore ?_

Lily songea un instant à lancer le « silencio » sur sa propre personne mais elle était bien trop Gryffondor pour cela. Elle allait subir cette douce torture jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Le jaune. »

« Ton livre préféré ? »

"Peter Pan"

_Ton film préféré non ? Acteur ? Johnny depp ! gaaahhh_

« Le prénom que tu donnerais à ton fils?"

« Harry »

_Ah bon, pas l'acteur alors ? Mais ou veut-il en venir ?_

« Le nec plus ultra de Poudlard ? », continua t-il en bombant le torse.

« Rémus. »

James se renfrogna: « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. », la tête de James se baissa.

« Comme un ami ? »

« Oui. », lui répondit-elle assez exaspérée.

« Comme un petit-ami ? »

« Non. »

James poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Et moi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas, depuis tout ce temps, sortir avec moi ? », lui demanda t-il.

_Et on y vient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande ça, pourquoi ?_

Mais Lily, bien obligée, lui répondit: « Parce que tu as un égo de géant, que tu m'énerve avec ton air supérieur, que j'aime pas quand tu te moques de Rogue, que tu m'ennuie à tripoter tes cheveux mais … que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Je le sais parce qu'en cours, je pense à toi, chez moi, dans mes rêves … Je pense à toit tout le temps. Et je sais également que je serais malheureuse si notre histoire venait à se briser. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre sans toi. Tu es ma moitié, tu me … complètes. »

« James. », fit Lily après un blanc. « Ferme la bouche, tu va finir par gober les mouches. »

« Lily ? », lui demanda James.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je te demande inlassablement de sortir avec moi ? »

« Parce que je suis la seule fille de Poudlard que tu n'ais pas baisé ? »

_Fichue potion … tais-toi, mais tais-toi !_

James eu un sourire indulgent face à la mine désolée de Lily.

« Non. Parce que tu es toi. Parce que tu sais me faire rire quand mon moral est au plus bas, parce que tu es têtue, adorable, chiante, drôle, belle … magnifiquement belle. Et, parce que je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie … que tu seras Madame Lily Evans Potter jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. … Tout simplement parce que je t'aime."

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. En sept ans, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait jamais dite. « Oh James. », lui fit-elle, toute émue.

« Oui. », continua t-elle.

« Oui, quoi ? », lui fit James, un air idiot peint sur le visage.

« Oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi, idiot. », lui fit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

James se rapprocha d'elle. Jamais en sept ans elle n'avait été aussi proche du jeune homme. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, elle frissonna. Ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord timide, le baiser devint rapidement un baiser brûlant de passion accumulée au fil des années. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et James parla dans le creux de l'oreille de la jolie rousse: « Tu sais quoi, Lily ? »

Lily secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu devrais rater les potions plus souvent. »

Le visage de Lily se tinta d'un beau rouge. Lily prit la main de James et ensemble, partirent à l'infirmerie.

OoOoO

_**Note de l'auteur**: Je suis toute folle, mon premier LilyJames ! Bon d'accord, c'est qu'un OS, mais j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé XD En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire Maintenant, y vous reste encore un petit travail (tout petit) à faire XD Vous savez quoi :D_


End file.
